Cracked Horse
by Vahn
Summary: The following is a comedy fic featuring the characters from my following three fic. Warp Realities, Variation: Lost and Found and Having a Wild Time. It's pretty much them meeting and comparing notes with one another and to show the differences between each world I build for fun :D More information inside.


Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi

Cameo: Ah! My Goddess created by Kōsuke Fujishima

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

_**WARNING: CRACK AHEAD! WARNING! CRACK AHEAD!**_

This whole idea came about when me and my other editor and co-writer for HaWT:SS UNSPACY000 was just coming up with crazy idea. One thing lead to another and somehow the question came about , What if three of my series crossed over with one another to show the differences in each Ranma? It started off with a series of jokes and I intended to do a lot of one liner...yet MAYBE I suck at writing jokes as, before I knew it, I was actually writing a story O_o;;.

So the following COULD be considered Canon or could not be, YOU the reader decides. AS for me I did this for fun so here in this fic, **Warp Realities** meets **Variation: Lost and Found** meets **Having a Wild Time!**

Do you have to be familiar with all three series to really enjoy it? Most likely, would you be lost if you only know one or the other, not completely. Again this is crack I can't set up three story worth of back ground in one single fic. It just for the lulz. Thanks for reading :D

Thanks to Azaggthoth for actually editing this fic, he solo this bad boy! ./bow.

**Time Line Warp Realities: Between Chapters 30 and 31**

**Time Line Lost and Found: Ranma College Years**

**Time Line Having a Wild Time: After all the Side Stories**

Cracked Horse

**** Unknown place, Unknown Time ****

One moment an incredibly vast empty chamber stood undisturbed and the next there was a bright flash. As the light faded it revealed the room was now filled with beautiful girls. In fact if one were to judge the girls on looks alone combined, with their beauty there was enough variety to not only stop traffic but stop a city from working.

Immediately, confusion set upon the pretty girls as they all looked at one another. Girls being girls, they instantly assessed each others fashion senses before taking a good look at each other faces.

One girl from the group that appeared to be dressed in Grecian togas broke the awkwardness with a a confused statement. "What the hell is going on?"

"Whoa! They look like us?" Someone in the group of girls wearing rather skimpy sailor fuku voiced in surprise.

"Cheerleaders and frat girls?" Was a perplexed voice from the third group, who were each dressed individually in unique fashionable clothing.

In total, huddling to themselves were three group of girls. One group were dressed in primary colored Greek style togas. This group came from a universe where they had been waging a deadly battle against the fallen angel general Lord Saffron, when they were plucked here. They were formerly known as the Sailor Senshi, now they simply called themselves The Senshi.

The second group looked much like the first one only retaining their Sailor Senshi uniform. This group were looking warily at their toga wearing counterparts, not one of them wanted to voice it but the powers the other girls were radiating were stronger then their own. Immediately they suspected foul play from one of their old enemies.

The final groups of girls were from Kawakami City and included the Four Martial Arts Devas of Japan, Kazuko sister to the Warrior Goddess and Margit Germany finest soldier. While the majority of them looked confused, Momoyo Kawakami was the only one that looked excited.

_'Finally something different!'_ Momoyo thought as she eyed the twin groups of pretty girls and amended her thought. '_Or should I say the same.'_

"Onee-sama, what's going on?" Kazuko asked worriedly. Apparently her question peaked the interest of other two groups of pretty girls as they turned their attention to them.

Suddenly another bright light lit up above them revealing a woman... or young girl actually, with spiky pink hair looking at the group of girls apologetically.

"Ahhh! Shit," Washu universal genius and Chousin goddess said with a sigh. Slowly settling herself down she looked at the girls and bowed. "Sorry about this, one of my... friends, if you use the term loosely, somehow messed with my inter-dimensional teleporter and accidentally pulled you girls from your respective dimensions."

The girls all looked at the pink haired girl sceptically but had no choice but to take her words at face value for now.

Washu was also frowning. All of these girls were powerful, the ones in Togas especially were cause for concern. "Don't worry I'll be able to return you all back to the exact point in time you girls were brought from, after all I am the genius Washu!"

Right after her declaration two miniature robots that looked like the pink haired girl appeared from behind her shoulder, cheering fans in their hands, and cheered in a loud voice. "You're the greatest Washu!"

The one on her right shoulder also did a little fan dance. "Nobody does it better then you Washu!" It chimed in.

The one now identified as Washu just puffed out her chest smugly at their cheering.

_'Right..._' Some of the girls thought as they view the girl's antics. She appeared harmless enough.

With that explanation the girls all took a moment to let down their guard a little bit before turning to assess each other again. The fuku clad girls gave the Kawakami girls jealous looks before they turned their attention back to their toga clad doppelgangers.

Momoyo could feel the power radiating off the other girls and could only grin because that meant only one thing. IT was time for BATTLE! If she was lucky a free for all! Before she could charge in and give them her 'usual greeting', after all with that much power these girls must be amazing fighters, two bright lights simultaneously opened up. One in front of her and the other in front of the cheerleaders.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?!" Ranma said as he looked around and then focused on Momoyo, his girlfriend. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and looked at the heir to the Kawakami style accusingly. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Momoyo defended herself. It was then her senses picked up a familiar ki signature. Looking up she noticed that there was another Ranma by the group of girls that would be every man's, and even women who swung that way, wet dream come alive. What with their skin tight body suit in a mock school uniform style and short skirts showing off their legs.

"Ughhh where the hell am I?" The Second Ranma said as he looked up and noticed a bunch of those... what did Michiru called them? Yes Sailor Scouts, were in front of him. "But I wasn't even anywhere near Juuban..." He mumbled to himself, a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head. Last thing he remembered was battling Ryoga once more before a bright light grabbed him.

Suddenly the two Ranmas' eyes widened when they saw each other. Almost automatically they walked toward one another, examining each other in utter fascination. "Whoa!" They both said in stereo as they stared at each other. Then to the girls surprise, or chagrin in some cases, they started to make funny faces at each other. "The twin mirror?" They asked together again.

A loud group of gasps captured both Ranmas' attention, making two boys turn their attention to the source. The Senshi in sailor fukus and the Kawakami's girls also turned their attention to the Toga girls, who were staring at the Ranma's with disbelieving eyes.

"Ranma?" The toga clad Sailor Moon said looking at the two Ranma's. "Is that _really_ you?"

"Uh yeah?" Both Ranma replied before looking at one another and grimacing. That was getting annoying.

It was Washu who decided to step in to intervene so this wouldn't get too chaotic.

"Okay, first off how about we decided on how we'll call you so it wont get confusing for everyone," Washu said to the first Ranma who had appeared in front of the Sailor Scouts. "Ranma right? How about we call you Ran-kun."

"Cool," The Ranma by the girls dressed in mini skirts agreed after a few seconds of consideration.

Washu then turned to the other Ranma that was standing by the predominately large breasted females. By Tsunami, pound for pound, but those girls were impressive in the bust area! "And for you, I'll just call you Ra-"

"Ran-chan," The Red Eye long hair girl cut in immediately with a wide smile. "Let's call him Ran-chan."

The newly christened 'Ran-chan' swiveled his head to the red eyed beauty and narrowed his eyes at her. "No." He said flatly.

"Let's take a vote then, shall we girls?" The red eyed beauty said, grinning and motioning her head to the group of girls behind her. "All in favor of Ran-chan, say Aye."

"Aye!" The entire group of girls shouted as one.

"All those who opposed?" Momoyo asked smirking at her boyfriend.

"NAY!" Ranma shouted vehemently. "NAY! NAY! NAY!"

Leaning down she pat her boyfriend on the cheek while grinning madly. "Sorry lover boy but you only get one vote, the AYEs have it!"

Ran-kun's jaw dropped at he saw his counter part hung his head dejectedly. Who was that girl that just made his other self admit defeat?

"Okay before anything gets out of hand," Washu began and explained how her acquaintance 'accidentally' plucked them out from their respective dimensions unknowingly. Quickly adding that she could return them to their realities at the exact moment they were missing once she figured out their universal coordinates.

Afterwards, it was the two Mercuries and Kuki Ageha who explained to their respective groups what the pink haired scientist said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Ran-kun said looking confused even after Sailor Mercury had dumbed down the explanation for him. "Ran-chan over there knows those girls," He said pointing to the girl who introduced herself as Momoyo. A second later he frowned, it was really weird hearing 'Ran-chan' coming out of his mouth but he'll roll with it. "I don't know any of these girls." He said thumbing at the Sailor Scouts behind him.

The Sailor Scouts in turn looked nervous and started to fidget tugging at the hems of their skirts.

"Yeah and if we are the common de- de- factor," Ran-chan started but scratched his head. "Shouldn't there be, like, a third Ranma for that group?" He asked pointing to the Toga wearing girls who were still giving him and the other him strange looks.

"Yeah, shouldn't there be three of us?" Ran-kun said looking at the third group of girls by his double, the ones from Kawakami City. "And I can't say I ever seen them either."

"Right, me neither, I don't recognized those girls over there," Ran-chan said as he also pointed to the Sailor Scouts and the Toga clad scouts. "Either of them."

"You don't know Onee-sama?" Kazuko chimed in surprised, she would have taught they had duel no matter in whatever world. "She's the Warrior Goddess , Momoyo Kawakami."

"Um , I never met any Kawakami in my world," Ran-kun replied with a shrug of his shoulders, making Momoyo's eyes narrow in surprised.

_'Two Ranma's but only one knows a Kawakami?'_ Momoyo thought surprised. _'Unacceptable!'_

Suddenly the blond haired Toga girl with the twin pig tails walked up to Ran-kun and, in a shimmer of light dropped her disguise, turning into a young girl although she was still clad in her toga. "Recognized me now?" She asked and saw her counterpart look at her in shock.

To the toga clad Usagi's surprise, Ran-kun simply looked at her blankly. "Nope," He said easily. Who was this girl? Ranma wondered.

The toga wearing Sailor Mercury was also surprised and deduced that maybe Ran-kun hadn't met the Usagi of his world yet. Before she could tell her friends her observation, the toga clad, Mars , Jupiter and Venus dropped their own disguises and stood in front of the boy they so dearly missed.

All three of the girls and one twin boy gave Ran-kun expectant look, who only looked at the now smaller toga clad girls in confusion. Whatever those girls in toga's were doing it shrank them a little bit. Being a martial artist he noticed their bodies physically shifted every time that weird light washed over them.

"Uhhh... yeah... doesn't ring a bell..." Ran-kun said sweating. He was able to match their faces with the Sailor girls behind him, after all the two were near identical twins, yet he was one hundred percent certain he had never met these girls.

Sailor Sun herself decided to drop her disguise. It did not go unnoticed by her that there was no Sailor Sun with the fuku wearing girls.

The two Ranma's looked at the newly reveal girl bug eyed. That was their cursed form! "There!" They both shouted and pointed to Ranko who had dropped her Sun persona.

"That's the third Ranma!" Momoyo pointed at the red hair girl. "That's him!"

"I'm not a BOY!" Ranko shouted angry and embarrassed. What part of her body scream boy?! "I was born a girl!"

"What?!" Both Ranma exclaimed at the same time and turned to look at each other. Apparently their thinking was that similar.

"I know Ranma, he's a boy in our world," Ranko said huffing angrily. "Please, PLEASE don't ever mistake me for a guy! or else I'll have to hurt you..."

Both Ranmas gave Ranko, what they considered their curse form, a once over checking out her physique. Combine that with the power they felt from earlier they decided she was pretty strong. With a nod they accepted her.

Toga clad Usagi was confused, shouldn't Ranma be able to recognized one of them beside Ranko? Maybe... Turning to look at her own Sailor Saturn she gave the girl the okay to drop her disguise field.

The moment the toga wearing Saturn dropped her disguise was the moment Ran-kun looked over to the smaller girl recognition in her eyes.

"Hello Ranma-san..." Toga wearing Hotaru said shyly. "Do you know me in your world?"

"Yeah!" Ran-kun said happily as he finally recognized a friendly familiar face. He didn't trust anybody here, not even his twin, despite the fancy explanation by the pink hair woman. "You're Michiru's adopted daughter... does she know you're a scout?"

Now that familiarity caused the toga clad Uranus and Neptune to look at one another in shock and then their fuku wearing counter parts in surprise. Who was this boy to their daughter and why did he address Michiru so familiarly? Their fuku doubles were giving them a slight shake of their head but they didn't care, they wanted answers now. A moment later the toga wearing couple dropped their disguise field.

"Michiru!" Ran-kun said happily.

The toga clad Michiru was taken aback by the look in Ran-kun's eyes. It was a look she'd only seen in her Haruka's, her counterpart couldn't have... there was just no way!

Suddenly realizing that if this toga wearing Michiru had power then... In fact, once the girls in toga had did their little light show where they turned smaller, he found he was able to match each of the toga wearing girls faces with their Sailor Fuku clad twins.

Which meant, if there was a toga clad Michiru here then... The pig tailed boy put two and two together as he looked over at Sailor Neptune who he now could see plain as day was his girlfriend. "Michiru?" He asked in confusion. She had been standing next to him, how had he been unable to recognize her?

The fuku wearing Neptune glared at the toga clad Michiru before she turned to greet her boyfriend. "Hello Ranma..." She said nervously. She had told Ranma what the Sailor Senshi did but she never told him she was one. She knew how protective he could be so this was, after all, for his safety.

"You... fight monsters..." Ran-kun said recalling what his girlfriend told him about the Sailor Senshi. With a frowned he asked his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry. It was to protect you." The outed Sailor Neptune said softly as she looked away from her boyfriend guilty.

"You,Protect ME?" Ran-kun said looking incredulously before walking up to the girl and gave her a level look. "And who's going to protect you?"

Sailor Neptune, soldier of love and justice, looked at the ground and blushed. That reaction, unbeknownst to her, caused her toga clad counterpart and her lover's jaws to drop in shock.

Even the other girls from the Kawakami group were looking at the interaction in shock. That Ranma, the one called Ran-kun, was very openly affectionate to that green haired girl.

"WHAT?" The toga clad Minako shouted in surprised. "You - You two are a couple? That's-!"

"BULLSHIT!" The Minako still dressed in her fuku, finished for her counter part. "Fucking bullshit is what it is!" She protested again and was silenced by a hard rap on her head by the Sailor Mars of her group.

"So...Your girlfriend?" Ran-chan asked looking at Ran-kun, the proud look on Ran-kun told him it couldn't be anything else.

Now that caused some confusion among the Sailor Scouts and their counterparts as they compared history. While Ran-kun introduced his Michiru to Ran-chan who in turned introduced Momoyo.

Surprisingly Momoyo and the blond in the fuku, who introduced herself as Haruka, were blatantly checking each other out.

It was then that the Michiru, who was still in her Sailor Neptune persona, went with the toga clad Michiru to compare their lives while the Kawakami girls mingled with girls that were apparently younger then some of them.

"So wait... She's powerful, I mean that powerful really?" Ran-kun said as he listened to how Momoyo and Ran-chan became a couple.

"Would you like to have a go right now?" Momoyo said seductively and saw the green haired girl in the skirt glare at her from across the room. However that was not caught her attention, usually her Ranma would be all flustered at her sex lace innuendo. This one, however, coolly looked at her like she was nuts.

Unfortunately for Ran-chan, Momoyo wasn't the only one that noticed it as Tsubame Matsunaga approached Ran-kun and gave him her most sultry look. Though a bit perturbed he also did not seem phased.

Michiru, still in Sailor Neptune guise, had had enough of these other sluts flirting with her boyfriend and shouted. "Could you two PLEASE stop flirting with MY boyfriend? You have your own Ranma!"

"Sorry!" Momoyo said apologetically at Ran-kun's love interest. "But he didn't react like our Ranma, our Ranma usually gets flustered and blushes when I do anything... racy."

That surprised Michiru, both the one in the sailor fuku and the one in the toga. The teal haired beauties as one looked at Ran-chan to assess him. "Hmmm, I don't see why he would." The one, still in her Sailor Neptune persona, said after a few second of observation.

"I know right? " Momoyo said, grinning as she winked to Tsubame. "Here check this out."

The poor pig tail boy that was christened 'Ran-chan' did not even know what hit him before he found himself flanked by Momoyo and Tsubame. A second later Margit was behind him her impressive... assets mashed against his back. Ran-chan's mental state immediately shot to def-con HOLY SHIT WE'RE IN TROUBLE!

"So how about it lover boy," Momoyo said seductively to her own panicking Ranma. "I know you turned down the threesome with me and Tsubame, but with Margit, surely you wouldn't reject a foursome?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Both Harukas said at the same time with little trickles of drool escaping their mouths. Unfortunately, for them, both Michiru automatically elbow their respective Haruka in their ribs. Surprised a bit at their mirrored reflexive action, they looked at each other, a bit creep out by the similarity.

"No- NO!" Ran-chan shouted. In a feat of skill that surprised even Ran-kun, he expertly escaped.

"See! Cute huh!" Momoyo said fondly as she looked at the blushing, flustered red faced boy.

"Damn! I wish Michiru would be as open as you regarding Ranma," The Haruka wearing the mini skirt grumbled making her counterpart and the toga clad Michiru look to her in surprise. The Haruka wearing the toga could not even imagine sharing a bed with a guy yet her counterpart was, if she was reading her own body language right, okay with it.

However to everyone surprise, it was Momoyo who appeared most shocked. The Warrior Goddess turned her head to look at the green haired girl clad in an almost indecently short skirt and stared at her. "You... You two slept together?!" She asked incredulously.

To all present, even her counterpart, the slight blush on the teal haired girl's cheeks and her aversion of her eyes gave them all the answers they needed.

"HOLY SHIT! You two had sex?!" Momoyo shouted again in incredulity!

"Yeah, they do and I get to hear that all the damn time!" The mini skirt wearing Haruka said, a bit miffed, before she lowered her voice to imitate Michiru voice. "Oh Ranma! Yes! Yes! Right there! Oh! Sooo good!"

Ran-kun and Sailor Neptune's faces turned cherry red from Haruka sexual mimicry. They hadn't realized they were being THAT loud.

"You! You're the same," Momoyo said turning to Ran-kun. "Tell me how to get your twin to nail me!"

"Uhh..." Ran-kun said taken aback by the girl's aggressiveness and responded with the first thing that came to mind. "I dunno... ask him or something?"

"Ask?" Momoyo said in a confused tone. Surely it couldn't have been that simple. "What was your game plan to nail her? I need to know your likes and dislikes!"

"I dunno!" Ran-kun shot back before blushing. "It just... you know... kinda happened."

"Really? You didn't romance her? Give her roses? Get her in the mood before going in for the kill?" Tsubame asked as she was also taking notes. As far as she was concerned, she still had a chance as long as Momoyo and Ranma hadn't had sex yet.

Ran-kun had no words and turned to look at his girlfriend for help. She was the smarter of the two when it came to matters like this after all.

That look by Ran-kun, however, let Momoyo know that it wasn't Ran-kun who she should be asking. Stunned at the revelation, Momoyo turned to face the skirt wearing green haired girl.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Ran-chan looked like he was going to hyperventilate. He knew what sex was but all this blunt talk about sex and him was bad for his health. Despite knowing he was no longer with Akane and that he should no longer worry about her hitting him for being a pervert or jumping to conclusions, he still nervously looked around for mallet-sama. Damn 'survival instinct' reflexes.

Momoyo expression went from shock to stony as she approached the skirt wearing teal haired girl.

Ran-kun could see the intensity in the black haired beauty's eyes and stepped in closer to his girlfriend. Just in case...

"You..." Momoyo said flatly as she stared at Michiru, red eyes meeting green.

"Uh yes?" Michiru asked, despite still being powered up as Sailor Neptune she took an involuntary step back from the busty dark haired beauties intense gaze.

Suddenly, to everyone surprise, Momoyo fell to her knees and clasped her hand together as she looked up at Sailor Neptune with pleading eyes. "Please teach me!"

"What?" Sailor Neptune asked confused. "Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to get Ranma to have sex with me!" Momoyo blurted for all present to hear.

Ran-chan just buried his head into his hands, unable to face everyone as he felt their eyes on him.

"You mean..." Ran-kun's Michiru trailed off and looked at the other Ranma, the one called Ran-chan, a bit surprised. The girl in front of her was clearly attractive, heck, all the girls from that group were. In fact, with their builds she would have thought they walked right out of an erogame.

"Well... I can't be sure," Momoyo conceded knowing what the other girl was asking. "I think he might have slept with Akane or one of the other fiancees. For what's it worth my money's on Shampoo."

"I NEVER DID!" Ran-chan immediately denied vehemently before realizing what he said and buried his face back into his hands. Ashamed.

"Then yep, he's a virgin," Momoyo confirmed before turning back to the fuku clad teal haired girl, giving her a beseeching plea for guidance.

Ran-kun however felt several eyes on him from the toga wearings girls. Some of them looked envious while others just looked at him in fascination. All of them strangely had deep blushes across their cheeks.

"Uh... perhaps if you initiated contact?" Michiru advised and ignored the shocked look from her toga wearing counterpart. She made sure to whisper but saw her own team mates trying to eavesdrop.

"Uhhh, I've practically THROWN myself at him!" Momoyo complained, not caring to keep it a secret. She then ripped her blouse open exposing her impressive cleavage bound by a black lacy bra. "How could he not want to play with these?!"

Michiru aka Sailor Neptune loved Ranma, of that there could be no doubt. However she was still a lesbian, which meant her preference had not changed. The fuku clad Michiru's eyes were riveted to the Kawakami girl's impressive assets.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-!" Sailor Uranus ex lover to Michiru trailed off as she feasted her eyes on perfection. No Sailor girls were that stacked.

The Toga wearing girls as one crossed their arms over their chest trying to hide their inadequacy when they compared themselves to the Kawakami girl.

Ran-kun, as faithful as he was to his Michiru, was also staring at the girl's breasts. Though more in admiration of their size then real appreciation. After all, he had a sizable set of his own and that sort of removed the wonder. Still, they were nicely shaped and looked very firm.

"Seriously, he's not hitting that?" The fuku clad Haruka asked, her eyes still glued to the Kawakami girl's exposed chest, before her Michiru could say anything.

"No, we only held hand and kissed a bit, and some tongue but that's about it." Momoyo said, clearly disappointed.

"Seriously?!" Fuku clad Haruka asked in incredulous shock before venturing out slowly. "Is he, like gay or something?"

"I'm not gay!" Ran-chan defended himself from any slander. He liked girls, he just didn't want to... rush into things, that's all! Beside he was told that it he should only do it on his wedding night by every single girl he ever been engaged with...

"Hey!" Haruka said defensively crossing her arm over her ribbon bow front. There was nothing wrong with being gay! "You never know, you could be! I mean take Michiru, she was a hard core lesbian but she slept with Ranma AND is now his girlfriend!"

"..." Ran-kun had no words as he stood next to a redder Michiru. Idly he wondered, with all this blood rushing to his girlfriend face, if she was going to be alright.

Fuku clad Michiru, having enough of this nonsense, turned over and stomped hard on her reincarnated lover's foot with the high heels that came with her uniform. Say what you will but they make perfect stabbing weapons in a pinch.

"OW!" Fuku clad Haruka shouted in pain as she grabbed her heels covered foot while hopping comically on the other.

"CAN WE NOT talk about my sex life please?!" Ran-chan shouted finally having enough as he was still unable to meet peoples looks.

Momoyo sighed and realized that her Ranma was close to his breaking point and decided to relent. However she shot a look at the green haired girl to let her know that she wanted to discuss this in more details later.

To switch the attention away from Ran-chan's cherry status she eyed Ran-kun and looked him up and down. "You know, my Ranma is quite the fighter in my world, I wonder if you are as good as he is," Momoyo said. If this Ranma was like her's then the bait she set out should be nibbled in three.

Two.

One.

And...

"Hey! I'm the best!" Ran-kun said defensively, looking at the Kawakami girl. Sure the Kawakami's had a reputation but he was Ranma Saotome and Ranma Saotome was the best!

"I heard that before," Momoyo said grinning. "I still beat down your counterpart anyway."

"Maybe he's- I mean, I'm the best," Ran-kun said tactfully not wanting to, basically, be insulting himself.

"So you up for a friendly spar?" Momoyo said grinning. "I'll even give you handicap."

Ran-kun looked kind of reserved at the request and gave Ran-chan a look that Ran-chan shook his head at. "If you are thinking about holding back then don't. You'll regret it if you don't take these girls seriously. They WILL beat you down." He said warningly.

Ran-kun politely nodded but inwardly felt superior to Ran-chan. They might look the same but maybe he was marginally better.

Ran-chan recognized the look and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, you know what? Momoyo, just go all out against him. He thinks I held back again you." He was a bit miffed. No one thinks he was weaker!

"Oh ho?" Momoyo said. Grinning sadistically, her aura flared out causing the other girls to look at the Kawakami heir in alarm. "I Momoyo, challenge you Ranma Saotome, to a duel right here right now."

"Uhhh... I... really shouldn't... you're a girl and all." Ran-kun said putting his foot in his mouth and making his girlfriend face palm.

Sighing, the skirt clad Michiru realize that she and Ranma had gotten back together not to long ago but his manners were even worse then Haruka's. She blamed it on his father.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Momoyo fist had already shot out and quickly tried to slug Ran-kun in the stomach making his eyes widen as he barely blocked it in time with his arms. Amazingly enough to Ran-kun, even though he blocked it, his arms felt a tad bit numbed from the impact.

"What the fuck?" Ran-kun said as he looked up to see another fist heading toward his face. Jumping backward instinctively, he watched Momoyo stop her pursuit.

"Now that you know what I can do, I expect you to put up a better fight!" Momoyo stated, grinning as she amped up her ki. "Just so you know the first time I fought Ranma, he defeated me. You think you have what it takes?"

Ran-kun bit onto that bait like a gullible fish as he looked at Momoyo with serious eyes. After all he was Ranma Saotome and he was the best in his world or any for that matter! "You're on!" He said as the girl charged at him.

Ran-chan looked at the other girls and their twins. "Don't worry, their first few attacks are to test this room's structure before using their more deadly attacks." He said casually as he looked at the green haired girl that was his counterpart's girlfriend. Surprisingly he could see himself with such a girl had he never met Akane or Momoyo.

Turning to the other twin group who still had in togas, Ran-chan had to wonder. Where was THEIR Ranma? Ranko had said that he existed so why pull only two and not a third?

Meanwhile a short distance away, Ran-kun knew he was in trouble when some of his best moves were countered by the girl from the get go. In fact he would say the girl had more then a passing familiarity with the Anything Goes style and more importantly it's weakness. Looking down at Ran-chan, he saw his counter part smirking with a raised eyebrow.

'_Prick._' Ran-kun thought viciously as he tried to fend of the girl's, who was like a combination of Ryoga and himself, assault.

As the battle ramped up, Washu's eyes widened at the power levels being throwing around and reinforced the room to new heights to be able to survive.

Ran-chan, not even bothering to watch the fight, walked over to the toga dressed group as the Kawakami girls cheered on Momoyo to beat Ran-kun down.

"I'm dead in your world aren't I?" Ran-chan said bluntly causing the girls and their twins from Ran-kun's world to look at him. The Fuku group were looking wide eyed at him before turning their attention back to the Toga adorned girls, giving them an expectant look.

"Yes... you died..." The toga clad Rei said sadly. "You helped us fight Saffron and then you were killed by a demon..."

"Was I... with any of you?" Ran-chan asked looking for the special person among the girls who belonged to his dead counter part. To his amazement most of the girls looked shyly away blushing except for the Haruka and Michiru of the group.

"N- No. We hardly knew you..." Ami said looking away from Ran-chan shyly as she fidgeted with the belt on her toga. "You were very reserved and didn't care too much for us... not that we could blame you."

"Oh, why is that?" Ran-chan said blinking. Was the other Ranma a prick or something?

"We tried to kill you," Setsuna said giving Ran-chan a strange look before turning away to play with the helm of her Greek outfit. "_I_ tried to kill you."

"Then the rest of us tried to kill you with our allies..." Haruka, the one in the toga, said a bit ashamedly. "It was not our finest hour."

The fuku clad Sailor Senshi were all staring in shock at their toga clothed counterpart.

Michiru herself couldn't even fathom wanting to harm Ranma much less kill him.

"Why?" Usagi in her Sailor Moon persona asked. Was it possible that the dead Ranma was an evil person?

"Because his presence ruined any chance of Neo Crystal Tokyo. For me that was unacceptable. I manage to convince the others to help me kill him." Setsuna said softly looking at the other Ranma still.

"Neo Crystal Tokyo?" Ran-chan asked confused.

"It's a possible future where we rule the planet," Sailor Neptune answered. She was watching, worriedly, as her boyfriend was fighting someone that appeared to hit him more times then he could retaliate.

"Sailor Pluto," Sailor Pluto said frostily to her toga covered counterpart.

"Yes?" Toga adorned Setsuna answered meeting her doppelganger eyes.

Looking at her counter part, the two respective Senshi of time stared down each other before the one clad in skirt surprised everyone and slapped her counterpart hard. Cupping her cheek, the toga wearing Setsuna looked up at her furious looking counterpart.

"Please tell me, what is OUR title?" Sailor Pluto said glaring at her counterpart.

"Guardian of Time..." Pluto Setsuna said closing her eyes and felt yet another impact on her other cheek from, ironically, herself.

"That's right!_ GUARD_ian. Which means you GUARD it, not USE IT, NOT VIEW IT, NOT PREVENT, YOU GUARD THE TIME GATE ITSELF!" Sailor Pluto shouted angrily and was about to slap her other self again when Sailor Moon grabbed her wrist.

"Sailor Pluto, Stand down!" Sailor Moon commanded before looking apologetically to her own toga wearing counterpart.

"It's alright. I've been hit harder by her majesty." The recently slapped Setsuna's said. Her tone was rueful even as a red welt formed on her cheeks from being struck.

Sailor Moon looked at her counter part in the pristine white toga, who had to look away in embarrassment. "It was kind of in the heat of the moment sort of thing." Usagi answered her fuku wearing double's unasked question.

"Ummm, shouldn't we be watching Ran-kun fighting?" Michiru, the Sailor Neptune one, asked. She noticed that the two Haruka's and Makoto's eyes were riveted to the battle going on.

"Nah, I don't need to. Momoyo's going to win." Ran-chan said confidently, not even bothering to look at the fight and saw the uniform wearing Michiru bristle. Holding his hand up. "I'm not saying he sucks, on the contrary, he's very good."

"Then how can you be so sure he'll lose?" Makoto, still in her Sailor Jupiter transformation asked. Ran-kun was the boy she idolized after all, of course she'd root for him.

"Because he's as good and strong as I was, maybe a bit more actually, when I first faced Momoyo," Ran-chan explained and then broke it down for the girls. "The first time I faced Momoyo, it took EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING that I had to bring her down."

Seeing their look of reluctant acceptance he wanted them to understand. "Since then, me and Momoyo had fought each other many times. She wins some, I win some back. So far I am still one victory ahead of her but each time we've fought we refined our style. Create new moves and have grown stronger because of it." He said looking at the fight which was going badly for Ran-kun.

He had to say it but most of the tricks and adaptability that Ran-kun was displaying had already been used by him against Momoyo. Which meant they would not be as effective. Combine with her refusing to be baited into the Hiryuu Shoten Ha and it was a matter of endurance for Ran-kun, which he would lose.

Sailor Neptune looked worriedly at her boyfriend and saw how desperately he was fighting.

The Kawakami girls however, were more then impressed with this Ranma. Clearly in any universe he was a force to be reckoned with, he was showing slightly more adaptability then the Ranma of their world the first time he fought against Momoyo but their experienced eyes already told them who was going to win the fight.

Ran-kun could not believe that he was unable to land any game changing hits on this girl. It was like fighting Herb, while locked in his girl form, all over again. The girl, Momoyo, had powerful ki-techniques and countered all his moves, breaking through his defense easier then he could against her.

"Should I stop holding back now?" Momoyo taunted and grinned at the cute reaction Ran-kun had. It was getting harder to bait her own Ranma and he seemed more intent on disciplining her now instead of letting her tease him.

Still, she loved being disciplined too... mmmmm... disciplinary actions... No wait, dirty thoughts later, first, to end this fight.

Momoyo noticed that this Ranma still had hang up about hitting girls, even after she'd shown him her strength. Ah well, this would be a good lesson for him. Truth be told he was impressive, very much so. But then, him and her Ranma appeared to have been cut from the same cloth. Unfortunately for Ran-kun it was a cloth that she had worn before and was more then familiar with.

"You were wonderful Ranma-kun," Momoyo said before she did a spinning charged attack in mid air and turned around to rocket her fist toward his stomach. "Kawakami Special Technique FUJI SMASHER!"

First he was hit by the spinning move that was laced with ki and now the 'Fuji Smasher' had pretty much broken his arms when he tried to block the attack against his body. He felt his bones crack and fracture from the impact as it forces also rattled his chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

Ran-chan shook his head. "It's over." He said as he walked over to Ran-kun who was still struggling to get back up.

Momoyo landed lightly on her feet and looked at Ran-kun. "You gave me a very good work out, be proud." She said as she walked back to her group.

Michiru rushed to her boyfriend's side right away and was horrified when he was leaning his head against the ground trying to support himself as both his arms were hung limply from his shoulders. "Ranma!" She said in horrified voice forgetting to even called him by his code name 'Ran-kun'.

Ran-kun gritted his teeth, partly from the pain but most of all from the frustration. He'd lost. He was beaten by a girl no less! No not a girl, a demon! Worse of all she shut him down at every turn and checked his moves.

"Told ya man," Ran-chan said looking down at Ran-kun with no heat. "She's no joke."

"Yeah yeah." Ran-kun said sighing. And saw the worried tear filling eyes of his girlfriend next to him. "Whoa hey, Michiru! It's not as bad as it looks! Gimme a couple of days and I'll be better in no time." He said gesturing to his limp arms with a motion of his head.

"Hotaru?" Sailor Michiru asked but was surprised when both Hotaru's went over to Ran-kun's side and started to heal her boyfriend.

"Ohhh wow, the pain's fading!" Ran-kun said in amazement as Ran-chan looked on enviously. If these girls existed in his world that would be great for him after a fight with Momoyo!

"Ah hah! Ok, I found the frequency for you girls." Washu said as she pointed to the Toga wearing girls. "I can send you back right now."

"Please," The toga clad Usagi said as the other girls also stood and gathered up. She then turned to the Sailor Suited Soldiers of Love and the Kawakami girls. "Take care of him." She said sadly.

The rest of the girls from the Toga group nodded in agreement at her leader statement.

Ran-kun and Ran-chan were confused as to the cryptic words while the girls of the Kawakami and the Sailors got their meaning completely. The Ranma in toga clad girls world, the dead one, was very dear to those girls.

The toga clad Haruka decided to tease the other two group a bit before she left and said. "Remember ladies, sharing is caring and I am sure Ranma is man enough."

With that, Washu punched a few keys in and sent the Toga wearing girls back to their own dimension.

"Okay now as for you girls, just need a few more moments..." She said as she scanned for the correct frequency. "Found it!"

No sooner had Washu made her declaration than a dimensional tunnel opened and deposited a dark skinned young girl who radiated demonic energy.

"Whoa hey, what the hell?" Teen Hild said a she had thought she arrived at her destination. She then glance at her holographic computer. "Why is Dimensional Energy 111349 here in Dimensional zone 103252?"

Washu's eyes widened as she realized this girl was looking for the other group of girls. "Oh, I just sent them back." She said to the dark skinned teen.

"Damn it," Teen Hild said as she blew the a strand of hair out of her eyes not even bothering to look around. "Okay then Chousin, once I am gone please tell Ranma to pick up this coin and rub it three times so he can follow my trace."

With that the Teen Hild flipped a demonic coin to the universal genius. A moment later the dark skinned girl fired a shot into the air and opened a dimensional tunnel to jump trough.

No sooner had the dark skin teen left then another tunnel opened. This one filled with light and out came yet another Ranma.

"Wha?!" Ran-kun and Ran-chan said as they saw YET another Ranma looking around confused.

"Wait a sec this can't be." The newly arrived Ranma said before he took a look at the group of girls, the Senshi he knew. The other girls not so much. His two twins that moved like martial artists definitely told him that he was NOT as his destination. Did Hild get him into the wrong universe?

Turning to look at all the girls present he cleared his throat and asked. "Ahem, this MIGHT sound crazy but would any of you happen to have seen a dark skinned young girl pass by here? She had strange symbols on her face and white hair."

Ran-kun and Ran-chan as one pointed to Washu who was shaken out of her reverie and just as he was about to hand him the coin Momoyo, with a wild look, charged the third Ranma.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Momoyo shouted as she powered all of her ki into her right fist and smashed it into the new arrival.

"Whoa, hey!" Ranma said as he blocked the girl's attack with his forearm and quickly flowed into an axe kick that slammed her down onto the floor in front of him, creating an indent of the girl. That actually stung quite a bit! "What's your problem!"

Blinking at this Ranma's reflex, Momoyo grinned. "In any universe you're strong huh?" She said smirking as she got up even as the new pig tail boy eyed her.

"Wha..?" The newly arrived Ranma said even more confused then ever before shaking his head. "Okay I really need to get going, got a time limit to beat here."

Washu nodded and hand him the coin. "That girl said you could use this to follow her."

"Right," Ranma said he said before looking at the group one more time. "Uhh, nice meeting ya?"

"Oh yeah, Just of curiosity Ranma." Tsubame said looking at the new arrived pig tailed boy. "Do you happen to recognize any girls here?"

"Just them," Ranma said waving his hand to the Sailor Senshi with Ran-kun.

"Ever heard of the Kawakami School of Martial Arts?" Momoyo asked curiously.

"Hmmm Kawakami, Kawakami." He tapped his chin in a gesture familiar to many present. "Oh, wait isn't that one found by that legendary master. Ummm Kawakami Tesshin?" Ranma said nodding. "Yeah, he's got an heir uhh... Manaka Kawakami, I think."

That actually froze Momoyo as her eyes widened. "Really? Is he strong?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Hmmm," Ranma said thinking hard before shaking his head. "From what I heard, the true heir is some girl named Kazuka or something. Rumor's that Manaka's more interested in lechery then martial arts."

"Kazuko?" Momoyo asked surprised. Her male counterpart was a weakling? She didn't mind the lecherous part.

"Yeah that's it! Kazuko Kawakami," Ranma said snapping his fingers.

Kazuko's eyes bugged out at what the other Ranma said.

"I see," Tsubame said smirking at the newly learned information. Still one more question couldn't hurt. "Tell me do you have a love interest where you are going?" She asked. She wanted to know which of the other Sailor girls Ranma favored if possible.

"Oh yeah, that'll be neat to know!" Momoyo chimed in, nodding, while giving Tsubame a thumbs up for asking.

Minako was crossing her fingers when she heard the question. _'Please please please, somewhere out there please let me bag this hottie!_' She thought furiously.

"Love interest?" Ranma said taken aback before shaking his head. "I ain't got time for that romance crap!"

The answer and the way stunned the assembled girls while the other two Ranma's nodded, having recognized the tone. The newly arrived Ranma really didn't have anyone special waiting for him.

"Well, you best be on your way then, right?" Washu prompted the third pig tailed boy who looked startled before nodding.

"Gotcha, thanks!" Ranma said gratefully as he rubbed the coin. A few seconds later he was gone.

That left only the Sailor Senshi and the Kawakami girls.

"Gimme a few more minutes and I'll send you guys back to your respective realities." Washu said in an apologetic tone.

The two groups mingled for a while until they found their way home with Ran-chan giving Ran-kun a run down on the new moves he created specifically to combat Momoyo.

**_(Lost and Found Universe)_**

In the rental home she and Ranma shared for college, Michiru woke up early. At her prompting he had gone to a college so he could get a teaching degree for his Dojo. Her mother had offered to build him a new one but he had declined her offer.

Deciding to curl up on her lover's chest, she looked up at her boyfriend's face and smiled contentedly. She enjoyed seeing this relaxed aspect of Ranma... That was until she heard a ruckus down in the living room. No doubt that was Haruka trying to make breakfast and Hotaru trying to stop her.

They had moved out of Setsuna's home specifically for Ranma. Well, rather, she had. Haruka had followed and so had Hotaru. Setsuna was no doubt enjoying her new found space and from what the Inners told her, had been having wild parties every few nights.

Getting up from the bed, she leaned down and kissed Ranma on his cheek before throwing a silk robe over her body and pulling it tightly around her.

Looking down at her chest she once again remembered the girl she met during that weird incident a few days ago. That girl had a chest that put even Setsuna's to shame and everyone know that Pluto was the biggest of all the Senshi. It was interesting to see what kind of other girl Ranma would go for. Looking down at her chest once again, Michiru vowed to eat more dairy products.

Walking down from second floor stairway, she heard Haruka laughing with someone. Apparently they had guest.

"And that's when I saw him and I became a fan instantly!" Haruka finished before sipping some tea.

"Hmm that's pretty impressive, I heard from Ageha-san that one simply does not walk into Nerima," A respectful and familiar voice replied.

Michiru facefaulted down the stair upon hearing that statement, bringing the groups attention to her. Wasn't that whole Nerima thing suppose to be a joke?!

Still she stood up and tried to reclaim her dignity as there was that Momoyo girl she'd met in that weird universe. Next to her was the one who introduced herself as Kazuko and there was the reserved girl, Mayuzumi Yukie was her name Michiru recalled. There were some new faces though, a blond haired foreigner she'd never met, a blue haired girl with an apple bob cut she'd never seen in her life and a scruffy brown haired boy playing idly on his phone.

"Wha- what's going on here Haruka!" Michiru said in a demanding tone of voice.

The other girls were giving her varying looks, from envy to awe to friendly. The brown haired boy was actually eying her with a slightly perverted look matched only by the girl she'd briefly seen in the other world.

"Why hello there," Momoyo said in a sultry tone of voice as she closed the gap between the two, cupping Michiru's cheek. "You, are a very pretty pretty girl."

Despite herself and despite her relationship with Ranma, she blushed. The red eye beautyl was very attractive after all.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Momoyo whispered huskily. "I promise I won't bite, much."

Michiru had to gulp from the girl's forwardness and saw Haruka's eager look from her position on the couch.

"Yo Michiru, have you seen my red sh-er-huh?" Ranma said as he walked down shirtless wearing only blue silk bottom pajamas and saw a very familiar girl. "You?"

Momoyo reluctantly took her eyes off the teal haired beauty and turned her attention to the pig tailed boy.

"Have we met?" Momoyo asked politely as she eyed the boy's physique. Not bad, not bad at all. Doesn't look very strong though but pleasing to the eye none the less.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ranma said looking even more confused. This girl broke his arms!

"Ah, Ranma-kun! She's not the same one, she the one from here," Haruka explained helpfully to Ranma who understood. But the Kawakami group in turn was confused by the exchange.

"Then why are they here?" Ranma asked and saw some of the other girls were now checking out his physique. He didn't care, he knew he had a nice body, and it was nice to see girls that could appreciated it.

"Because I asked them to come here," Haruka said grinning like the proverbial cat that had eaten the canary. "The other one asked me to do it."

Left unsaid of course, was how the other Momoyo had told Haruka that she was bi-sexual and would gladly join Haruka and Michiru in bedroom play. However it was contingent on if Michiru's Ranma could beat the Momoyo in their home reality.

Haruka was SOOO in!After all, she was going to be the second wife. SURE Michiru was cock blocking her NOW but it was destiny! Even Small Lady said so!

"Okay I'm lost," Yamato said as he tired very hard to decipher their conversation but was coming up blank.

"Don't worry, just know this, ahem, Ranma is the greatest martial artist in the world. I doubt even Momoyo Kawakami could beat him." Haruka recited word for word what the other Momoyo taught her.

"What are you DOING!?" Ranma asked Haruka when he saw that Momoyo was once more sizing him up.

Quickly the girl shifted her stance and her hand flicked out in a hope to sucker punch Ranma. Ranma however had been on alert since he knew what this girl had a habit for cheap shots and deflected her punch while hammering her in the face with one of his own.

Momoyo's eyes widened in surprise as she actually FELT that hit, then turned to attacked the boy again.

Ranma's first concern was for his girlfriend. He deflected the girl's incoming blow before executing a perfect counter grapple and tossed her out of the house, breaking the wall as he did so. He could always fix that with Anything Goes Construction later.

Momoyo quickly rolled to her feet as she looked at Ranma in a brand new light. Not only had he deflected her punch and punched her back but he also managed to out grapple her and toss her out on her ass. Momoyo tried to contain her smile, if she read him right the guy wasn't using his full power.

This was going to be fun.

Looking up, Momoyo saw Ranma walked out of the house bare chested and shirtless like before but now due to what he did, he looked even sexier to her eyes.

"If you beat me, I'll allow you to date with me!" Momoyo announced seriously.

"What the fu- Date with you? I got a girlfriend already!" Ranma said as he saw the girl coiling up getting ready to fight.

"It's okay," Momoyo said brushing off his reason. "I can share."

"Shit!" Ranma said as he saw the other girl charged him full on. He knew that he should take a dive here and now, that he should not fight her. Yet... his defeat at her hand in the other reality because she fought the other him constantly was a sore reminder to him that someone could get better then him.

Then of course, he wanted pay back. Sure it wasn't the same girl but she was close enough. Hopefully Michiru would forgive him.

"Ha-RU-KA!" Michiru growled as she went up to the blond even as her boyfriend now engaged the black haired beauty in a vicious fight.

"Oh please, you were trembling!" Haruka protested before crying out in pain as Michiru grabbed her by the ear. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"You've been a bad girl Haruka," Michiru whispered sweetly in a tone of voice Haruka learned to fear. "I think that if Momoyo become enamored with Ranma, then I would not be adverse to a threesome with her."

Haruka eyes lit up lecherously despite the pain.

"However, you will not be joining in that fun anytime soon!" Michiru grinned victoriously as Haruka looked like she wanted to cry. After all, that little pink haired paradox machine may have said they would get together, she never said it would be any time soon.

As she watched the battle play out between Ranma and Momoyo, Michiru couldn't help but shake her head and sigh at how Haruka's libido had caused yet more problems. This wasn't like when Haruka had butted her way into Michiru and Ranma getting reacquainted. That had already been awkward, what with having to explain how her ex-girlfriend was still her best friend... even when said ex was making passes at Ranma's female form.

And now this! Just after she'd had to explain the whole Senshi business to Ranma and Haruka goes and throws another girl at Ranma just so she could try and get invited in herself. As Michiru ducked to the side to let a bit of debris fly past, she then came to a decision. Mostly brought on by Haruka inviting this sort of property damage while they were renting this house. If things took off with Momoyo, Haruka would be waiting to be third wife instead of second.

**_(Having A Wild Time Universe)_**

Ranma had just stepped off from the train after having visited his mother's home when he noticed something was wrong.

Scanning his surroundings, he saw bodies everywhere. All around him, as far as he could see were the bodies of men and women, unconscious with blood pooling wherever they lay.

Even the window for the ticket seller was covered in blood. The children next to their parents or siblings were crying, trying to wake up their loved ones.

"What happened here?" Ranma asked in horror but noticed the trail of bodies lead away from the train station.

Narrowing his eyes, the heir of the Anything Goes school decided to hunt down who did this and put a stop to them. Ranma had a feeling it was related to him, things like this always were.

The moment he entered the main street he saw cars piled up and accidents everywhere. There were numerous ambulances loading people while firefighters tried to clear the wreckage. All on the sidewalks where bodies of civilians, here and there leaning again the wall or flat on the ground with blood pooling from their faces.

'A chemical attack?' Ranma thought in alarm. Running lightly, he followed the trail of bodies before and noticed that he was actually headed toward the Tendo Dojo. 'No!' He thought fearfully as Ranma decided to take a short cut over the roofs.

Half way to the Tendo Dojo, where he could make out it's roof, he spotted something on the ground. It was Ryoga and Happosai! The lost boy had a sizable pool of blood under his face but it was Happosai, who was crawling pitifully with his tiny arms, that grabbed his attention. The grandmaster of the Anything Goes school left a trail of blood as he labored to get to the side walk.

"Old FREAK!" Ranma said in concerned for the elderly grand master.

"Nggh..." Happosai grunted, still crawling as if daze as his face was blood red. "Ngghhh!" He said as he crawled more.

"Old freak," Ranma said as he held Happosai so the old man look up at him. The vitality that he once had was gone, leaving behind an... even dryer husk if possible.

"R-Ranma... Hurry, the Dojo." Happosai grunted out in between labored breaths.

"Whoever did this was heading toward the dojo?" Ranma asked urgently as he knelt down and cradle the grand master of Anything Goes.

"Yes.." Happosai grunted out softly. "Go-o.. En... Enj... I'm out." With that the perverted master of Anything Goes passed out.

"Old Freak!" Ranma cried out in alarm but saw that he was still breathing shallowly. Moving the grand master away from the street he turned to the lost boy.

"Ryoga..." Ranma said before he tried to move the lost boy only to feel an arm shot out and grabbed Ranma by his shirt.

"D-Damn you Ranma... this is... all... your... fa-ugh..." Ryoga's blood covered face said before he too finished passing out.

"Rest easy man, I'll pay back whoever did this to you. Pay them back for everybody." Ranma replied softly as he pulled Ryoga out of the street.

Having finished, Ranma continued his journey when he saw familiar people, also in such a weakened state. There was Mousse, Kuno, Tsubasa, Konatsu of all people, even Doctor Tofu! How could they take out Doctor Tofu! Whoever did this was dead going to be paid back in kind.

Shaking his head, he finally arrived at the Tendo Dojo only to see most of his students, which had been a NATO Special forces team today, were all covered in blood. Their bodies, haphazardly strewn all over the yard. Even his father and the Tendo patriarch were on the ground in pools of their own pool.

A very worried Kasumi could be seen flitting around in the yard when Ranma arrived, looking every inch the warrior, ready to pay back whoever did this to his family, friends and students.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi said as she recognized the young man that her family owed much to, "Thank goodness you're here!

"Stay by me Kasumi," Ranma said as he he stood protectively in front of the eldest Tendo. Immediately he began to look around for hostile presence.

"You have to stop them Ranma," Kasumi said with a frown. "It's just not proper."

"What's not proper?" Ranma said as he tilted his head left to dodge a thrown... tiara?

Turning around he looked up on the Tendo roof to see six figure. A moment later his jaw dropped at the sight.

"Always looking for a fight regardless if they are good or evil, I Sailor Momoyo shall kick your ass!" Momoyo Kawakami, dressed in a completely indecent white sailor fuku, much like the one the Sailor scouts wore, posed.

"The empress of the business world, I shall buy you out even if you resist with all your might, I am Sailor Ageha!" Ageha also in a white colored Sailor fuku, including indecently short miniskirt proclaimed while doing a weird pose.

"Always looking for something new and fun to do, I, Sailor Tsubame, shall play with you!" Tsubame said grinning wearing... yes a sailor fuku with black trim as she pointed to her cheek.

"I-I-I I just want us to get all along and... be friends. I am Sailor Mayuzumi!" Mayuzumi Yuki in a green trimmed Sailor Fuku said shyly.

"I shall crush all in Germany's name! I am Sailor Margit!" Margit said even though it was in a highly embarrassed tone. Her face was beet red but she was giving Ranma a look that said he was on the menu tonight.

"Little sister to Sailor Momoyo, I will always do my best no matter what! I am Sailor Wanko!" Kazuko said happily while posing with her naginta. She was in an auburn color trimmed sailor fuku that made her looked adorable.

"Together we are the Kawakami Senshi!" The girls all said as one, their hands all doing weird poses.

"..." Ranma had no words, his jaw was too busy hanging open. What ever possessed these girls to dress up like those girls from a hentai wet dream?

"Hmmm darn, he didn't explode like the others." Tsubame muttered, frowning as she saw Ranma was still looking at them with his jaw hanging. At least that reaction was honest. He was so cute!

"Although I was not sure about using our names." Kazuko added with a frown. Secretly she was pleased by Ranma's reaction. "I said we should have named ourselves after the planets just like those other girls."

"Well it wouldn't make sense for us to do so," Ageha said in a serious tone actually discussing the subject matter. "They are actually powered by those celestial bodies.

Momoyo smirked and then made a provocative pose, unknowingly giving an old man who was looking out his window at that time a heart attack, and trailed her hand form her neck down her body and finishing off at her legs. It was with a wide grin she announced, "Ageha-san, I AM a celestial body and I intend for Ranma to go on a tour of this world, visiting at ALL of it's ports."

After talking to Michiru from that other world and asking for advice on how to court her Ranma, she determined that the other Ranma had a Sailor fuku fetish.

Ranma, finally having processed everything, calmly closed his mouth. Took in a deep breath and exhaled it before asking in a calm manner. "What do you think you girls are doing?"

"Enticing you," Momoyo said with a wink as she posed some more, making the other girls in the group also pose, not knowing that they too had overloaded the spy satellite that happen to be looking down in that area.

The general at the pentagon would later call it a terrorist attack.

"So what do you say Ranma, we're in Sailor Fukus," Momoyo said sultrily as she jump down with the rest of the girls and stood in front of her boyfriend to trace a finger over his chest in small circles. "So feel like you want to ravage us yet big boy?" She said.

Michiru had shared Ranma's exact size with the girls and they all agreed that Ranma was indeed appropriately named.

Ranma looked down at Momoyo's finger then looked at each of the girls and took in their sights trailing his eyes slowly at their bodies from head to toe, making them blush from his intense look, before turning back to his girlfriend to give her his reply.

"No."

THE END

A/N! Once more thanks you to Azaggthoth for editing this! Back and forth and the guys over at the Temple! that help me separate who's who! Is this canon? Who knows, it could be, you decided. As for me I consider it crack and just an neat little exercise to see all three world converged.

Like I said before,this all started when me and UNSPACY000 just toss out one liners about what would happen if the three world met and BAM this gave birth to it. :D

Special props go out to Blackcat letting me know about the Chousin and I was able to use that as a plot device to have them plucked there. No for those that's reading Warp , Chapter 31 is coming!

I will say it here, there is no way to seriously continue this fic, it's just crack and a one shot crack at that XD I figure it's nice enough as is, their respective stories are being continued in their respective series.

Thanks you all for reading hope you guys have a good laugh. I would love to see reviews that tell me what part they like the best so I can see what I need to work on and what I can use my strength best at, it would help me as a writer anyway.

As always C+C always welcome, Reviews appreciated!


End file.
